<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>violent storms by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729716">violent storms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Drabble, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Evil Plans, F/F, Thunderstorms, Wordcount: 100-500, claunyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During stormy nights like these, Claudia missed her old life in the castle of Katolis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claudia/Nyx (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>violent storms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>During stormy nights like these, Claudia missed her old life in the castle of Katolis. Her warm cozy bed in her family’s living quarters. Sitting in front of the open fire with a blanket on her, happy and warm as she saw the violent storms outside of the castle wrecking havoc. She was safe from the storm’s rapid grasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, everything was different. She and Nyx were hiding inside of a cave, hearing the thunder roar through the night as the rapid wind blew the cold water into their hiding place, hitting them even though they did the best to avoid it. Ever since this journey had begun, Claudia had evolved a strong hatred for all types of water coming from the sky. She just begged that she wouldn’t get sick, she had no intention of wasting a valuable sunfire elf horn on treating a disease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a ground as she tried to move further back into the cave, feeling the harsh stone against the back. So, she turned her head and saw Nyx who sat beside her, currently doing her best to comb through her featherly wings, Claudia knew she hated when they got wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are the wings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think princess? They’re cold and need preening and it’s annoying, I wouldn’t even be able to fly right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you fly in a rainstorm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you know what I mean.” she answered, before sighing loudly, clearly showing her discomfort. “I knew we should have stayed at that inn and harvested all its resources, but you were like “no Nyx, let’s keep walking”, and I bet you regret that now. We could’ve had some tasty dinner, some good drinks, and an entire inn of new ingredients and magic body parts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know we can’t do that, we’ve already emptied two inns in three weeks, soon those elves will… notice something about it. We can’t be discovered yet, even though I love the idea of more ingredients and a warm bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s fair. If that Callum guy or that Rayla elf finds out about your plans then we’re screwed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, and I can’t let them destroy the world anymore. Like my dad said, a world like they crave is a perversion of reality and shouldn’t exist. Those traitors deserve execution, and that will be my plan when I’m powerful enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I will be there by your side, so fearless as you do your thing.” Nyx replied while putting a hand on her head, clearly overreacting to make Claudia laugh, and it worked better than expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you take </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the right price.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, nevermind. Let’s just go to sleep.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>